Chakra, Love, And Sacrifice
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: What happens in the movies, isn't always what happens in real life.


**Chakra, Love, and Sacrifice**

The battle raged on and we were almost unsuccessful in winning the fight but we pulled out some more chakra at the last minute. Gaara protected Hinata while she got close enough to use her secret technique, Ino used her mind transfer jutsu so Sasuke could do his hand signs for his most powerful fire style attack then she released hre jutsu, Naruto and Sakura had to use their shadow clones in order to comfuse one of the group members, Shikamaru and I went for the last guy that was standing...he used his shadow possesion jutsu while I used my windsythe jutsu to finish him off. But what I realized after we had started our final attacks we were surrounded again but with more people and with the fact that they took us by surprise didn't help at all in the end because they threw kuni at all of us girls and knocked us unconcious after throwing the kuni.

The guys were astonished to see us knocked out with such little force but they knew we were tired because they were too. The sand ninja that was the leader of the expedition said to Gaara.

Leader: Gaara Of The Sand give up the fight or we will be forced to kill your girlfriends right now.

Gaara: Never...sand coffin...sand burial.

Trooper1: They killed the boss lets get them!

Shikamaru: Gaara do you think that your crazy sand sheild can keep the girls safe while we fight them off?

Gaara: Yeah good suggestion...sand sheild.

Sasuke: We're gonna need some back-up in this case... where's TenTen and Neji when you need them?

TenTen: Right here!

Neji: Sup guys?

The fight started once more but this time they were winning the whole time by keeping the other ninja on their toes...in the end we ended up winning by a long shot but Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Gaara were injured severly when we awoke. I was the first to jump up and run to Shikamaru, then the other girls followed suit to their boyfriends.

Temari: Shikamaru!!!!Are you okay?

Shikamaru: I'm fine it's just a scratch.

Temari: It's not just a scratch that looks really bad.

Shikamaru: Temari I'm fine...I promise.

Temari: Okay...Hey Hinata how's Gaara?

Hinata: He's alright.

Ino: Same here but Sasuke's still feeling a lot of pain.

Sakura: Naruto's out cold.

Sasuke: Not surpriseing.

Temari: Alright girls like we planned and I know that we said we would only use this in an emergancy but to me this is one because we can't carry them out of here when we could get attacked again so we need them on their feet.

Sakura: Alright you heard her let's get to work!!!!

We sat there with our hands together in hand signs in front of our bodies, each with a different hand sign though. The chakra flowed through our bodies and to our hands but this was no ordinary chakra it was the most secret jutsu known to the female Leaf and Sand Village ninja. It was the ultimate healing jutsu that could only be used once a year by each person because it takes up so much chakra. When we had enough chakra we walked to eachother and stood in a circle, chanting a small memo that would make the healing chakra work, when we had finished with the chant we all walked to our boyfriends and pressed on their injuries which all seemed to be where they could be seen without them moving that much.

Temari: Ultimate Healing Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The rest of the girls said what I had right after I did and to our surprise it wouldn't take away the scars but it closed the wounds.

Sasuke: What the heck was that?

Ino: We can't tell you...we're sorry that we have to keep it a secret.

Temari: Well can you all get up and run at full speed so I can see how well it worked?

Sakura: Hey Temari? Naruto's still out cold any suggestions?

Temari: Yeah move out of the way please...Hinata give me a little water please...thank you whirlwind jutsu!

Naruto: wakes up and starts screaming Whoa that was cold what the heck was that can anyone tell me?

Sakura: It was water.

Naruto: Well it felt like water that had been chilled for over three hours with ice.

Hinata: Sorry Naruto.

Sasuke: well lets run.

Gaara: Where's my gourd?

Hinata: Right here I kept it safe while you were hurt so no one could take it.

Gaara: Thanks Hinata...now we can run.

Temari: Ready?...Set...Go!

Shikamaru: Ahhhh falls to ground What the heck was that it felt like someone just dragged a flaming kuni across my back!

Temari: What happened? Oh my god his wound re-opened we need to get him to a hospital and quick! Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto you lead...TenTen, Neji, Ino, and Sasuke you follow behind me.

Ino: Come on hurry up all of you we need to go!!!!

Shikamaru:Don't worry about me I'll be fine to run with you guys.

Temari: No you won't you can't run at all or you risk loseing too much blood and if I let you I risk loseing you. This will be a little weird but you're riding piggy-back.

Shikamaru: What about your fan?

Temari: That's where it gets weird...while they're running along side us my fan will be open and moving on it's own.

Ino: Yeah that is a little weird...well let's go.

While we were running through the forest we encountered more alie ninja that helped us get Shikamaru to the hospital...when we got there we talked to the nurse about getting him right into a room and bed.

Temari: Is Tsunade in the village at the moment?

Nurse: Why?

Temari: My friends hurt really bad and he needs to be healed by someone.

Nurse: Tsunade's busy right now but I can call someone for you.

Temari: Please...Tsunade's the only one I trust because she helped my mother when she was injured.

Nurse: looks at Shika's wound Okay...sends message for Tsunade to come quickly...she'll be here as soon as she can. Room 13.

Temari: Thank you. thinks to herself the same room where I was when I fell out of that tree and was unconcious for three days...I wonder if my lock box and the little note that was supposed to be for Shika is still there.

We all walked down the hallway and went into room 13. I set Shikamaru down on the bed then went straight to the nightstand that was there and opened the little compartment that I had stashed it in and sure enough it was still there. I pulled it out and showed it to Gaara who instantly closed his eyes and smiled at me as if to say 'I can't belive that things still here'. When I opened it nothing had been moved in about three months, I took out the note and read it to myself.

Shikamaru,

I finnaly see my feelings for you as I sit here in this hospital bed...and I wonder do you love me? Since you were the one that was by my side when I awoke...how long have you been watching me? I mean keeping an eye on me to make sure that I was okay...but all I'm trying to say is that I love you with all of my heart because your all I could see in my mind while I was in the coma.

Love always,

Temari Of The Wind

I folded the note back down to it's original size and put it in my pocket then I reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out my locket that I had been keeping safe since it was given to me by my mother when I was only two the chain was to small for my neck now but I could easily find another chain that matched it so I could wear it again. Tsunade opened the door and took one glance around the room and imedeatley walked over and hugged me.

Tsunade: Temari you and Gaara have grown so much since I last saw you. How's that grouch of a father of yours doing?

Gaara: He's doing okay I guess if you count him kicking us out of the Sand Village until I become of age to be the Kazekage then yeah.

Tsunade: Well Temari you're the one who wanted me here what are we dealing with here?

Temari: My friends and I were attacked by sand ninja claiming to want us all dead and us girls were knocked unconcious and the guys were forced to protect us with all they had. Then they were all severley wounded when we came to so we used the secret healing jutsu and it did work for him for a minute when he got up to start moving his wound re-opened.

Tsunade: I'm guessing that you want me to heal his wounds so that he won't die of blood loss?

Temari: Yes please.

Tsunade: I can't...I'm only alowed to heal people that are dead or close to death...your boyfriend Shikamaru is far from death.

Temari: tears begin to fall and she falls to the floor Please Tsunade please you're the only one that I trust with his life and you're the only one that I would trust with any of my friends lives no matter what the cost. Even at my own life...I would let you kill me if you just healed him and double checked all of the other guys to make sure they're okay.

Tsunade: If you say you will give your life than so be it...I will heal Shikamaru and check the rest of the group but it will mean death for you. Do you agree?

Hinata: Temari don't do that we can get someone else to heal him! The rest of us are fine.

Ino: Yeah Temari don't do this it's crazy!!!

Sakura: And even if we couldn't find anyone else to do it Shikamaru wouldn't want it to be this way he would want you to live.

Temari:...I...I...agree. But only on one condition I get to say good-bye before you take me.

Tsunade: Fair enough.

All of my friends looked at me like I was crazy while I watched Tsunade heal the wound on Shikamaru's back.

Tsunade: Alright all done...he should be wakeing up in about a minute that's just enough time to say good-bye to all of your friends that are still awake.

Ino: Why Temari? Why?

Hinata couldn't even look at me without crying so much that Gaara had to hold her close to him.Ino had passed out on the floor from this. Sakura was on the floor crying her eyes out so hard that she had to have a paper bag to breath into because she was hyper-ventalating. Sasuke couldn't do anything but shake his head at me, Naruto had ran outside and started kicking the trees, Neji had ran to my house and told Kankuro what had happened and then he was there trying to reason with me. TenTen had walked into the bathroom, shut the door behind her and started screaming her head off cursing and swearing that I had done what I had...I seen Shikamaru sit up and heard him ask Tsunade why everyone was going bolistic and when she told him he closed his eyes and started to cry as well.

Shikamaru: Everyone SHUT UP!

Everyone imediatley got quiet and then I watched as Shikamaru got up and walked over to me stared into my eyes and then looked away as if to say 'I hate u' then he walked away from me and over to Ino to try and wake her up. When she woke up she was crying histaricly and almost pulled a Sakura on us.

Tsunade: Shikamaru you need to lay back down so you don't re-injure yourself. Temari say good-bye.

Temari: walks to shika Don't hate me I did this for you and everyone else it's just a small price to pay for a huge favor from a great healer.

Shikamaru: I don't hate you I'm just dissapointed in your decision you didn't have to do that for me Temari I would have taken any other healer as long as it ment that you would still be alive, here with me. I could never hate you no matter what happens I will always love you and you know it.

Temari: I...I...wrote this when I first got here, do you remember the girl that fell out of that tree and was in a coma for three days? That was me and when they brought me in this was my room, when I woke up I wrote this note I guess it's not much use to you now but it might remind you of me. hands shika the note I hope that you'll keep it close to you. walks to Hinata Here Hinata you can have the locket that my mother gave me I hope that you'll keep it safe for as long as you have it.

Tsunade: Come on Temari it's time to go.

Temari: starts to cry Bye everyone I'll miss you all, especially you Shikamaru.

As I walked out of the room Shikamaru turned and knelt down by the bed and started to scream as if he had been shot fifty times, but I know what he was feeling because I had lost someone that had been very special to me, it was a year after I was born my mother died giving birth to my brother Gaara. When I was in the forest near the hospital Tsunade walked over to me.

Tsunade: Temari, I'm sorry that you have to be the victim here. I told you that you didn't have to do this and that I could call another doctor for you and your friends. Speaking of which all of your friends are fine.

Temari: Would you just get it over with already?

Tsunade: As you know this won't be painless because if I just took your life you would feel like you died for nothing, and with this there are some things that you need to know also...

Temari: thinking to myself I never knew that murder, sacrifice, suicide, whatever you call it was like a t.v. infomercial.

Tsunade:...such as you'll be tied down so you can't get up and run away as if I didn't know where you lived anyway.

Temari: Tsunade just kill me already!!!!

Tsunade: Okay Temari back up to that tree and close your eyes, here come the restraints...three...two...ONE!!

I screamed as a kuni pierced my arm and then there was nothing but the sheer pain from the kuni being left in my arm. While I thought of what had happened I called for Tsunade but there was no answer, I opened my eyes to see that Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. I struggled to break free and almost instantly broke one of the restraints that were holding my arms down and pulled the kuni out of the other one, I cut my way out of the rest of the restraints a kuni with a note tied to it landed just at my feet. It read...

Temari,

I belive in equal trade of course but you giving your life to save your friends was obviously a very good omen because you're still alive. The reason why you're still here is because I would have done the same thing if I was in your possition, I'm honored that I'm the only one that you trust but sometimes you have to sacrifice your trust to save someones life. I'll see you soon Temari because I'm giving you my healing stone that will help you in a situation like this if no one is there to help you, now go see your friends.

From your good friend,

Tsunade

I took off running to the hospital and asked the nurse if my friends were still in room 13 and to my surprise, they weren't...they had all gone to the Sand Village to tell my father what had happened. I ran to Hinata's house and waited for her to get back to her house, when she did she was amazed that I was still alive, she insisted that she call everyone and tell them that I was at her house but I asked her not to. After I left there I went to everyones house to visit all of my friends, when I got to Shikamaru's house he was still out looking for my body so I walked up the stairs and sat on the bed waiting for him to come back. When he did I was sleeping on the edge of the bed, he thought about waking me but he let me sleep instead, he was going to sleep downstairs. I woke up right befre he closed the door and went downstairs.

Temari: Shika? Is that you?

Shikamaru: I can't belive that you're alive right now, I wondered why I couldn't find your body.

Temari: Why did you want to find my body?

Shikamaru: So I could burry you in my backyard...I was trying to find your body so I could burry you by the pond where we first met.

Temari: Awwwww how sweet...well now that you're okay and I'm still alive what do you say that we get back on track in life?

Shikamaru: I'd say you have the best idea I've ever heard.

Written By: Temari Of The Wind


End file.
